Déjà Vu
by foxy crimefighta
Summary: again. and again. and again. —Roxas and Kairi, happybirthdayirene.


**déjà vu : **uv àjéd  
roxas** : kairi**

♥

**two o'clock in the morning :**

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

Again and again and again and again, just like that, and you're really getting sick of that stupid faucet, it never had worked right in the first place. You remember you tried to fix it, once, and she had laughed in your face and said to you, "Yanno, Roxas, I'll bet you you're just gonna make it worse," and she had been right, because she jacked it up while you were down under the sink, and it squirted water all over your face.

You snort a little bit at the memory, and reach for the remote control to turn the volume up on the television ('cause hey, maybe it'll drown out that monotonous dripping) but the remote's not there, and you're much too lazy to get up and find it.

It's a rerun besides, you've seen it again and again and you're sick of _it_, too, so you don't actually want to watch it at all (you really hadn't been anyway) and _drip drip drip drip _goes the faucet and there goes the bride down the aisle on the television, just like she did a few months ago, and a few months before that, and a year ago too and does it really matter?

Again and again and again the clock ticks and tocks but no time goes by.

Ah, there's the remote, it was there the whole time. You roll your head around so you're actually facing the bride on the tiny screen, the bride and the _groom_ in all their glory, and it's making you sick to your stomach. Go on, change the channel now, you've found your remote, haven't you?

You're much more awake than you were a minute ago, as the beaming married couple wave to everyone and drive off together and it's The End, but that's _not_ how it went.

_shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and reload, that's how it went_

_**KSsHsk **… _the lights flicker and die and oh, _wonderful_, now the power's out again and it's not even raining!

You look out the window to emphasize your thoughts, but oops, it _is _raining, it's _pouring _and you just never noticed. (You hadn't noticed _then_, either, but whether it was because you were much too tired and numb and all-out _distracted _to care, or because it was simply just too dark out was a matter of opinion.)

The rain is really being quite obnoxious, splattering against the windows in large, angry droplets as though it were retaliating for the way you left it unheeded and ignored, and lightning crashes _and there are screams flashing too, very fleetingly, and you raise your pistols and shoot around for a bit until the high-pitched screech of the Heartless rings in your ears._

_You really don't have any idea where you are, it's much too dark out to see much of anything, so you just stumble around and shoot at the darkness and hope you've hit a Heartless or two. The others are nowhere to be found, which sucks because the anxiety is eating away at you in the back of your mind, and you dread the worst but keep on shooting._

shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and reload, that's how it went

_There's a body back there that you nearly tripped over, but you were too afraid to look at it properly, because you might've recognized it._

_It's kind of funny -- on the cop shows you always watched as a kid, everything was organized and the good guys always caught the bad guys and everyone knew what they were doing, but that's _not_ how it went. _

shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and reload, that's how it went

_"Roxas!" you hear, "Roxas!" and turn around now, you know that voice._

_Relief floods that back corner of your mind and pushes some of the anxiety out, and you blindly run in the direction you think her voice is coming from, shooting at the pools of shadows as you go._

_"Roxas!" she says again and again and again, over and over and "ROXAS!" but dammit, you _can't see her_, where the hell is she? Something grabs you from behind and you try to shake it off, but it sinks its claws into you, cutting past the black material and into your skin, and what are you _doing,_ you have a gun! Use it!_

shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and reload, that's how it went

_Lightning flares again and only now you've finally noticed the rain pelting down on you and thoroughly ruining your jacket (you've refused to call it a tuxedo, even though it is), and in the brief glare you see her at last, with her dress not quite tangled and her hair not quite tangled and she's crying and swatting at Heartless and swatting at darkness and shrieking your name, again and again and again and again._

_Readyaimfire and you run up to her, and oh hell, she's not moving._

_She's not moving and you're not breathing._

shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and reload

_She's not moving and you're not breathing _and you wake up.

And everything's okay, you're in your apartment, it's quite all right, you were just dreaming.

Then you remember it wasn't a dream.

Again and again and again and again, _shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and reload, that's how it went._

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

× - - - ¤ - - - ×

x**x**x ---- _fin_.

. x .

_author's nonsense – _

well, this was confusing.  
& the plot is sort of screwed  
up. (love it anyway ♥ :D)

I actually wrote this, like,  
what, two months ago? O.o  
butbut I had to wait for my  
darling IRWIN'S birthday  
to post it!

**H I E M E S U  
**_happy birthday, irene _♥

you have no idea how long  
I had to suffer, what with this being  
already written for months & not  
being able to post it yet.

SO YES. now, I'm even more  
nervous about it. like, does it even  
make _sense ... _?

probably not.

BUT IT IS FOR YOU ANYWAY.  
& I hope you get at least the gist  
of a main idea. :D

I LOVE YOU. reply to me like,  
soonish! D: you were ded for a while there.  
hadn't in evAR.

HAPPYBIRTHDAYDEAR ♥

& my kaidus will be posted  
LATER. (not going to write a kaiku!  
nyahnyahnyah!)

so HA I WIN. ♥

standard disclaimer applies,  
of course. what'd you expect?

**kthxbai**


End file.
